Todo comenzó en el desfile
by Chriss-Gretta Whitlock
Summary: Lemmonada Express. Alice Cullen es una famosa diseñadora de moda, y en uno de sus desfiles conocerá a Jasper Whitlock, un hombre que le cambiará la vida.


****Lemmonada_Express****

**Nombre del Fic: Todo comenzó en el desfile**

**Autor/res: Khriss-Gretta Whitlock**

**Link al perfil del Contest: www. fanfiction u / 3388367 /**

**Pareja elegida: Alice/Jasper**

**Número de palabras (sin contar N.A. ni bases del concurso): 3729**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Advertencia de Lemmon. No leas si eres sensible. Todos humanos. Ya estoy de nuevo presentándome en un concurso, el Lemmonada Expres Contest. Si creéis que nos lo merecemos, podéis votarla a partir del 31 de enero. Aprovechad para leer las demás historias participantes en el contest. Besos!**

**Summary: Lemmonada_Express. Alice Cullen es una famosa diseñadora de moda, y en uno de sus desfiles conocerá a Jasper Whitlock, un hombre que le cambiará la vida.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen. Pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p>Alice Cullen, 25 años, era una exitosa diseñadora mundialmente conocida. Su línea de ropa era un éxito. Vivía en Seattle, pero su ciudad natal era Forks. Había estudiado en la universidad de Milán.<p>

Era la diseñadora de moda, y ella era un icono de la moda. Llevaba el cabello corto, de color oscuro. Su tez era pálida y tenía las facciones como un duende, como le decían sus hermanos Edward y Emmett. Nunca repetía el modelo de ropa, lo usaba una vez, y luego lo donaba a la caridad. Era adicta a las compras, le encantaba comprar zapatos y bolsos, por no hablar de la lencería. Actualmente Alice no tenía ninguna pareja. Hace un tiempo salió con un hombre llamado James, pero lo dejaron porque no había amor entre ellos. Además, un tiempo después de que acabaran su relación, salió en todas las revistas del corazón que James estuvo engañando a Alice con una de las modelos del uno de los desfiles de Alice Cullen, Victoria.

Pero ahora ella era feliz, trabajando de lo que a ella le gusta, divirtiéndose con sus amigos, tenía todo lo que ella quería, pero sin llegar al punto de ser vanidosa u orgullosa. Alice era una mujer generosa y bondadosa, igual que su madre, Esme Cullen.

Alice Cullen estaba preparando su próximo desfile en Seattle, el cual prometía ser un éxito. Para esa temporada, Alice había creado la nueva colección masculina.

Era la colección más esperada de la diseñadora, todo el mundo se moría de ganas de conocer la nueva colección. Hasta ese momento, los diseños habían sido para mujeres, cuyas colecciones incluían vestidos de fiesta, ropa para uso diario, abrigos, zapatos, bolsos e incluso tenía su propia marca de perfumes y diversos productos de belleza, tales como cremas, maquillajes…

….

Jasper Whitlock, adinerado empresario, se dedicaba al negocio familiar. Vivía en Seattle, aunque iba muy a menudo a Nueva York, en donde tenía el segundo negocio ía 27 años. Era rubio, con unos ojos azules que hipnotizan, alto, delgado pero musculoso, y una brillante sonrisa.

Jasper no tenía pareja, está soltero. Pero tuvo hace un tiempo una novia llamada María, pero la muy desgraciada sólo estaba con él por su atractivo físico y su dinero. No amaba a Jasper. A Jasper le dolió bastante la traición de María, puesto que se enteró por los medios de comunicación, una amiga de María que la delató.

Jasper estaba feliz. Tenía un buen trabajo, una buena posición económica, buenos amigos.

Jasper tenía una afición, la moda. Le encantaban los desfiles. Jasper tiene una hermana, Rosalie, la cual es modelo y trabaja para Alice Cullen. Pero ellos dos no se conocían. Todavía.

…..

Por fin llegó el tan esperado día del desfile. El desfile empezaría a las ocho de la tarde.

Alice estaba muy alterada ese día. Tenía que supervisar personalmente las modelos y los trajes. Y por primera vez en su carrera, supervisaría a LOS modelos.

Cuando llegó la hora, todos los asistentes tomaron asiento para observar la esperada colección. La primera fue la de mujer. Una colección alucinante y de colores grisáceos y morados.

Cuando al fin se estrenó la esperada colección masculina, la gente se quedó boquiabierta de la maravilla de los trajes.

Al final del desfile, la diseñadora Alice Cullen fue muy bien recibida entre aplausos y gritos de felicitación. Le entregaron un gran ramo de flores.

Después del desfile, Alice se fue a una fiesta que hacían en su honor, para celebrar su gran éxito con su nueva colección.

Alice llevaba un precioso vestido púrpura con unos zapatos a juego. Estaba sencillamente arrebatadora.

Alice se encontraba tranquilamente conversando con Rosalie Whitlock, una de sus modelos, cuando de repente se un hombre chocó accidentalmente con ella, provocando que se le cayera encima su copa de champán.

-Lo siento señorita. No era mi intención-se disculpó el apuesto caballero.

-No se preocupe señor…

-Whitlock. Jasper Whitlock. Un placer conocerla señorita Cullen-le dijo Jasper cogiéndole suavemente la mano de Alice y depositando un suave beso en ella.

-¿Whitlock? ¿Rosalie tu apellido no es Whitlock también?

-Sí Alice, somos hermanos.

Alice se acercó más a Rosalie y se le acercó a la oreja.

-No me habías dicho nunca que tuvieras un hermano tan apuesto-le susurró Alice a Rosalie.

-No me habías preguntado.

Jasper se acercó a las dos.

-La admiro mucho señorita Cullen, he seguido toda su trayectoria profesional. Y me gustaría felicitarla por la excelente colección para hombre.

-Muchas gracias, llámame Alice por favor.

-Entonces llámame Jasper. Y permítame que la acompañe a que le limpien el vestido-le dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Alice cogió la mano de Jasper. Fueron hasta la cocina, en donde le limpiaron el vestido.

Jasper estaba eclipsado y embobado en esos preciosos ojos grises. Ya conocía a Alice por las revistas, pero estaba absolutamente sorprendido de la absoluta belleza de la pequeña diseñadora. Se quedó parado cuando vio la grácil forma de caminar que tenía, caminando dando saltitos, como una bailarina.

Por otro lado, Alice también miraba los preciosos ojos azules, que eran como dos océanos, en los que Alice se perdió. Miraba los rubios rizos del cabello.

Entre ellos había surgido algo inexplicable. Era como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Entre ellos había química, congeniaron desde el primer momento en el que se miraron a los ojos.

Regresaron a la sala donde se celebraba la fiesta. Rosalie se acercó a ellos cogiendo a Alice de la mano.

-Vamos, aquel hombre quiere conocerte. Está muy interesado en tus diseños. Disculpa Jazz.

-Espero volver a verla señorita-se despidió Jasper muy educadamente.

Alice no pudo hacer más que dedicarle una sonrisa a Jasper, porque Rosalie se la llevó arrastrando.

Ninguno de los dos pudo parar de pensar en el otro.

Jasper no se podía quitar de la cabeza a la joven. Acababa de conocerla, pero sintió algo muy especial hacia ella, algo que no había sentido nunca por nadie ni con nadie.

Alice sentía los mismo. Lo que sintió en ese momento no le había pasado nunca, ni siquiera con James. Era algo más fuerte.

Cuando acabó la fiesta cada uno se fue a la habitación del hotel que le pertenecía.

Alice se dirigía hacia su habitación. Su habitación era la suite del hotel, y como todas las suites estaba en la parte superior del hotel. En aquél hotel había dos habitaciones en la parte de arriba, dos suites presidenciales.

Alice entró en su habitación. Estaba agotada. Realmente ese había sido un día muy duro para ella, aunque en ese día le habían pasado muchas cosas buenas, como el éxito del desfile; y luego haber conocido a Jasper. ¿Realmente existía el amor a primera vista? ¿O simplemente había sido una simple atracción sexual entre ambos?Alice se sentía confusa. Se preparó la bañera, un buen baño la relajaría. Se quitó la ropa y se colocó la fina bata de seda que había llevado en su pequeña maleta de viaje. Pero cuando se iba a quitar la bata para entrar en la bañera, escuchó la puerta abrirse. Alice se asustó y se dirigió hacia la entrada para ver quién había entrado en su habitación, y cómo.

Se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio a Jasper parado frente la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro en cuanto la vio aparecer.

-¡Alice!-exclamó el joven Jasper al verla aparecer.

-Jasper…Emmm..¿cómo has entrado?

-¡Mira que eres despistada! Te has dejado la puerta abierta, no has echado el cerrojo.

Alice se sonrojó levemente al ver que era cierto. Toda su familia siempre se lo decía, que tenía que ir con mucho cuidado, porque era muy despistada. Suspiró aliviada al ver la suerte que había tenido que fuera Jasper el que haya entrado en su habitación.

-Estoy en la habitación de al lado, iba a ir afuera a dar una vuelta, cuando vi que tu puerta estaba ligeramente entornada. Decidí entrar a avisar a la propietaria de la habitación, que por suerte ha resultado ser una preciosa señorita.

-Muchas gracias-le dijo Alice mirándolo intensamente a los ojos-¿Quieres quedarte a tomar algo? Después de ducharme iba a pedir un té o algo.

-¿No te importa?

-¡Claro que no! No me gustaba la idea de tomar algo yo sola. Si no te importa iré a tomar un baño. Siéntete como en tu habitación.

Alice fue hacia el baño para tomar un baño. Se relajó completamente y empezó a pensar en Jasper.

Jasper se sentó en el sofá de la salita, esperando a que Alice saliera del baño. Pensó en ir pidiendo algo para beber, para que cuando acabara el baño pudiera tomarse una bebida calentita.

Jasper se acercó al baño y abrió un poco la puerta.

-Tranquila, no miro nada. ¿Qué quieres tomar? He pensado en ir pidiéndolo ya.

-No tranquilo, puedes pasar.

Jasper entró al baño. Tuvo que contenerse mucho al ver a Alice dentro de la bañera, desnuda, llena de espuma, muy provocadora. Tragó saliva.

-¿Emmm…qué te apetece Alice?

Alice sabía perfectamente lo que quería. Quería tener a Jasper con ella, quería estar en sus brazos…pero no se lo iba a decir, no quería parecer una fresca. ¿O se lo podría insinuar?

-Bueno… en realidad lo que me apetece no lo sirven en este hotel…-dijo Alice con una pícara sonrisa.

Jasper no contestó. Se quedó pensativo…¿Querría ella lo mismo que él? A Jasper lo que más le apetecía era sentir a Alice en sus brazos. Poder abrazarla, poder sentir esos rosados labios juntarse con los de él.

-¿Y qué es lo que le apetece señorita?-le preguntó Jasper acercándose a la bañera y poniéndose de cuclillas al mismo nivel que el rostro de Alice.

-Esto.

Alice se acercó a él y juntó sus labios con los de él, temerosa de no ser correspondida, de haberse equivocado y que Jasper no deseara lo mismo que ella. Pero afortunadamente, Jasper correspondió al beso. Empezó a mover sus labios en sincronización con los de Alice. Alice puso sus manos en el cuello de Jasper, atrayéndolo más hacia ella. El beso se fue haciendo más apasionado. Sus lenguas empezaron a jugar en un ritmo frenético.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo-le dijo Alice separándose de sus labios.

-Lo siento señorita.

Alice se levantó de la bañera. Jasper la ayudó a salir para que no resbalara y cayera. Le ofreció el albornoz para que se secara el cuerpo, ya que el cabello lo tenía casi seco.

-Póntelo, no cojas frío-le dijo Jasper, mientras le colocaba el albornoz alrededor de sus hombros desnudos.

-No creo que coja frío. Ya me estoy calentando por momentos.

Jasper sonrió al saber que era él la causa por la que Alice estuviera excitándose por momentos.

Alice se abalanzó al cuello de Jasper besándolo con lujuria. Sus labios se movían al compás con sus lenguas jugueteando. Jasper posó sus manos en la cintura de Alice, atrayéndolo hacia él. Alice tenía sus manos en el cuello de él, acariciando suavemente sus rubios rizos. Con la ayuda de Jasper se deshizo de la camisa de él, dejando sus esculturales músculos al descubierto.

Alice gimió de placer al notar el asalto a su boca. Ella deslizó la mano hacía los duros y esculturales músculos de su espaldasuspirando al notar cómo se tensaban a su tacto.

Lentamente fue guiando a Jasper hacia el dormitorio. Separaron sus labios y Jasper empezó a trazar húmedos recorridos con su lengua, empezando por la garganta, el lóbulo de la oreja y la nuca.

Con un rápido gesto, Jasper se deshizo del albornoz de Alice, dejándolo en el suelo. El se quedó mirando la increíble belleza de Alice, con esas curvas y esos senos esperando a ser tocados por él.

Jasper cogió a Alice por las nalgas, acercándola aún más hacia él, haciendo que su pecho tocara el suyo. Alice fue bajando las manos por la espalda de Jasper, llegando hacia los pantalones de él. Deslizó sus manos por el cinturón del pantalón, hasta llegar a la hebilla, la cual desabrochó y sacó el cinturón. Después, desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera sin dejar de besarse. Con la ayuda de Jasper, le sacó los pantalones, dejándolo en bóxers.

Alice se deleitó de la sensación de tenerlo junto a ella, de poder observar y sentir a ese hombre que tenía a su lado.

Alice pasó su mano por los bóxers de Jasper, para poder notar su notable erección. Jasper llevó a Alice hasta la cama y la tumbó en ella. Se sacó los bóxers y se puso encima de ella. Empezó a lamerle los senos con delicadeza, deleitándose de la cara de placer que llevaba Alice.

Alice podía notar el miembro de Jasper, completamente erecto sobre su pierna.

Jasper fue deslizando su lengua por los senos de Alice, hacia el vientre, haciendo que gimiera de placer. Pasó sus dedos por la intimidad de Alice, acariciándola y haciéndola gemir y acelerar su respiración. Ella temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras él aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias. Cuando introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella, ella gritó de placer.

Sin aliento, Alice se agarró a los hombros de Jasper con su mano libre, ya que la otra la tenía entrelazada con la de Jasper.

Poco a poco, ella fue llegando al orgasmo. Cuando llegó al clímax, Alice agarró el miembro de Jasper con la mano, con intención de hacerlo gozar de placer a él.

-No, déjame que lo haga todo yo-le susurró él al oído.

Jasper cogió una de las piernas de Alice pasándosela por la cintura, dispuesto a penetrarla.

Ella pudo notar el mimbro de Jasper en la entrada de su intimidad, excitándola aun más.

Jasper disfrutó de la humedad de ella, perfectamente preparada para él. Lentamente fue introduciendo el pene en su vagina. Gimió de placer al llegar hasta el fondo de ella. Le encantaba lo estrecha que era ella.

Poco a poco fue embistiéndola con mayor velocidad, aumentando el placer para ambos. El disfrutaba viendo la cara de placer de Alice, al igual que a ella la de él.

Mientras la penetraba, Jasper acariciaba los senos de Alice, haciendo que ésta se retorciera de placer. Por no hablar de cuando Jasper empezó a lamerle los senos y el cuello.

Alice tenía las manos en la espalda de Jasper, clavándole las uñas pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. En un movimiento repentino, Alice empujó a Jasper colocándolo debajo de ella. Jasper tenía sus manos en las caderas de ella, marcando el ritmo de penetración. Jasper tenía una perfecta visión de los senos de Alice, que se movían con el vaivén. Ella tenía sus manos en el fuerte pecho de Jasper, acariciando sus músculos tan bien formados y ligeramente sudorosos a causa del ejercicio físico que estaban realizando. Ella también lo estaba un poco.

Poco a poco fueron llegando al clímax. Con un gran grito y suspiros de placer, legaron ambos al orgasmo.

A Jasper le costó sacar su miembro de dentro de ella, se estaba muy bien dentro.

-Creo que… ha sido una de…mis mejores…noches-le dijo Alice a Jasper en el oído.

-Y la mía también. Eres maravillosa Alice-le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría bañarme otra vez…-dijo Alice mientras le daba un beso apasionado.

-Mmmmmm…suena bien. ¿Le importa si la acompaño señorita?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-contestó ella con una sonrisa pícara.

Alice agarró a Jasper de la mano y lo condujo hacia la bañera, que estaba aún llena y calentita. Jasper se metió en la ducha, agarrando aun la mano de Alice para empujarla hacia él. La sentó a horcajadas encima de él.

Jasper empezó a besarla en los labios, y seguidamente en el cuello y en la oreja. Alice gemía ante aquél contacto de la lengua de él en su piel. Recorrió con sus manos todos los músculos de Jasper.

-¿Aun te queda energía?-le preguntó ella antes de volver a besarlo con fuerza, y mientras restregaba su intimidad con el miembro de Jasper.

-Por supuesto.

Agarró a Alice por las caderas y la apretó hacia él, haciendo que se juntaran sus intimidades. Alice gimió en semejante contacto con él.

Ella notó el miembro de Jasper perfectamente erecto de nuevo para proporcionar un placer indescriptible, y no conocido anteriormente por ella. Nunca había tenido ninguna relación sexual con ningún hombre de esa manera, nunca había disfrutado tanto y sentido cosas nuevas.

Mientras Jasper lamía los pezones de ella, Alice introdujo el miembro de Jasper dentro de ella. Empezó a moverse y a aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas. Ambos gritaron de placer. Alice estaba encima de él, y él tenía sus manos en el trasero de Alice.

Al llegar al clímax, empezaron a "relajarse" con el agua caliente, y cuando el agua se entibió bastante salieron.

Alice se secó el cabello con el secador, mientras Jasper la miraba embobado desde el marco de la puerta.

-Emmm…¿buena vista?-le preguntó ella al notar la permanente mirada de su acompañante.

-Preciosa.

Y así pasaron la noche, los dos abrazados en la cama de la habitación de Alice, sin querer que el amanecer llegara, pues significaría que había llegado el fin de la tan magnífica noche para ambos.

….

Por la mañana, Alice tenía una reunión urgente en Nueva York, una agencia de publicidad quería promocionar la nueva colección de Alice en una revista. Se despidió de Jasper con un casto beso en los labios y se alejó. No pudo parar de pensar en aquél hombre que le había hecho sentir cosas nuevas, cosas que jamás había experimentado. Cuando estaba en el avión, se dio cuenta de que no tenía el número de teléfono de Jasper. Ella esperaba y deseaba que se volvieran a ver.

La reunión era a las once de la mañana. Alice no entendía el por qué tenía que trasladarse a Nueva York para hacer la reunión, ya que según tenía ella entendido, la empresa era de Seattle.

Alice llegó a la oficina en la que se había programado la reunión a la hora prevista. Se presentó a la secretaria y la hizo pasar a la sala de reuniones.

La sala era enorme, con grandes ventanales que daban a un gran parque que había en la parte inferior. La decoración era muy moderna, con mesas de cristal, sillas de cuero negras y una gran alfombra gris oscura debajo de la mesa. En un lado había una gran pizarra.

En la sala ya estaban los que Alice supuso que serían los trabajadores de la empresa, pero la butaca en la que se suponía que estaba el jefe estaba vacía. Uno de los trabajadores le ofreció a Alice un asiento, justo al lado de la butaca del director. Le ofrecieron un café y esperó a que llegara el director de la empresa. Aun no o conocía personalmente, aunque en realidad no había hablado directamente con él, sino con el vicepresidente de la empresa.

Cuando llegaron las once en punto, la puerta se abrió y apareció un hombre rubio, alto, un hombre que Alice no se hubiera esperado encontrar allí.

-Buenos días-dijo el director.

-Buenos días-respondieron todos.

Se acercó a su butaca y se sentó, dejando su maletín y las carpetas encima de la mesa.

-¿Jasper? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy el director, cielo. Me alegro de volver a verte, no me acordé de pedirte tu número de teléfono.

-No me habías dicho que trabajabas aquí.

-No me lo habías preguntado Ali. Yo tampoco sabía que la diseñadora con la que iba a trabajar fueras tú.

Ambos se sonrieron y procedieron a mostrar y firmar el contrato de publicidad. La reunión duró alrededor de una hora y media.

Cuando acabaron, los trabajadores y abogados salieron de la sala, dejando a Jasper y a Alice solos.

-¿Te importa acompañarme a mi despacho?-le preguntó Jasper.

-Por supuesto.

Jasper condujo a alice hacia su despacho, y indicó a Alice que tomara asiento.

-Pensé que vivías en Seattle-le dijo Alice.

-Y vivo en Seattle. Trabajo allí en la empresa de mi padre, aquí sólo vengo en los negocios importantes, no suelo venir mucho.

-Estoy muy contenta de volverte a verte-le dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Jasper se levantó y se sentó en la silla de al lado de Alice. Le cogió de las manos y le dio un fino beso en los labios.

-Alice, no puedo expresarte con palabras lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí, y de haberte conocido. Ayer…ayer sentí cosas que no había sentido nunca. A lo mejor te parecerá muy precipitado, y a lo mejor me tomarás por loco, pero…me he enamorado perdidamente de ti.

Alice no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos y se deslizaran por sus mejillas. No se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Jasper sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por ella.

-¿Por qué lloras amor? Sabía que era muy precipitado…lo siento.

Alice se levantó y se sentó en sus piernas, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jasper.

-Yo siento lo mismo por ti. En este momento me considero la mujer más afortunada de la tierra.

Y acto seguido, los dos juntaron sus labios pasionalmente, demostrándose su amor. Un amor que habían sentido desde el primer momento en el que se miraron a los ojos, desde la primera sonrisa de ambos al cruzar sus miradas.

-Te amo Alice.

-Y yo a ti.

**Seis meses después**

El día era soleado. Los pájaros cantaban alegremente en el jardín de la casa de Jasper. Todo estaba perfectamente preparado para el maravilloso enlace de Jasper y Alice.

Jasper estaba de pie en el altar lleno de flores violetas y blancas, esperando a su amada para que se uniera a él. Se quedó embobado mirando a su amada, cuando ésta apareció del brazo de Carlisle, su padre, con un precioso vestido blanco y con una tiara perteneciente a la familia Whitlock.

Los hermanos de Alice estaban emocionados con el enlace de su pequeña hermana, aunque eran muy sobreprotectores con ella, al final se dieron cuenta de que Alice no habría podido encontrar otro hombre mejor para ella. Esme, la madre de Alice, consideraba a Jasper como a un hijo. Rosalie estaba emocionadísima de que su mejor amiga se casara con su hermano.

En fin, todos estaban contentos con el enlace de ésta pareja. Pero los más felices de todos eran Alice y Jasper, que nunca olvidarían el desfile en el que se conocieron, aquél desfile en el que comenzó esta maravillosa historia de amor.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este One-shot de Jasper y Alice. Este es nuestro primer Lemmon, así que esperemos que nos haya quedado más o menos bien.<strong>

**La historia la hemos hecho entre Christina eBcker y yo (Gretta), pero las notas de autora las escribo yo :P así que : Este capítulo se lo dedico a Christina Becker, ya que mañana, día 17 de Enero, cumple 18 años. ¡FELICIDADES!**

**Les agradecemos mucho que lo hayáis leído y muchos besos! :D**

**Saludos, **

**Christina Becker y Gretta Whitlock.**


End file.
